


Made From Love

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Five Dimensions Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Alternate Universe, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Dean and Cas’s Love Spans Universes and Genders, Domestic Fluff, Ewwww Het, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Men of Letters Bunker, They Have a Baby and it's Precious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Me and Nephilim Makes Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Most parents have to deal with teething, croup, and general fussiness with infants. But when your kid is half angel, it makes things a little more interesting.[Timestamp for Dimension 1]





	Made From Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azrah39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrah39/gifts).



> Frankie here: JUST FYI: While this could, in theory, be read as a standalone, it’s a timestamp from **Five Dimensions, or Dean’s Crusade: A Dance with Self Discovery**. You don’t have to read the entire fic if you don’t want to, but we recommend you at least read the dimension this timestamp is for [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225268/chapters/25100622)
> 
> This is the first timestamp for our Five Dimensions series. Everyone seemed intrigued to know what happened to the other Deans and Castiels, so we decided, fuck it. We’re writing it! The first three timestamps for the first three dimensions are finished, they’re just being edited. We’ll upload them as each stamp/chapter is edited.
> 
> This is what happened to Dean and Castiel from the first dimension, after Dean left. Set approximately six months later. 
> 
> And HOLY SHIT. We wrote HET. And yes, ladies and jellyspoons, while het ain’t Any’s first rodeo, it is mine. I’ve never written a heterosexual sex scene before! It was a little terrifying. 
> 
> This entire series was written for our readers and habitual commenters. So each individual timestamp will also be gifted to someone. So, in thanks to Azrah39, we are gifting the first dimension timestamp to you. Thank you for being such an amazing and awesome reader! 
> 
> Any here: A big thank you from me too :D We had so much fun writing those timestamps and we went totally overboard with Timestamp 3. So there is a lot to look forward to :D Have fun! <3
> 
>  **Edited to add** : We now have a joint tumblr for our writing. If you find yourselves amused by our antics or simply are just bored, follow us [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

**Made From Love (D1)**  


 

Dean woke up to a half-hearted smack in his face and a mumbled and tired, “Your turn.”

 

He shook his head as he blinked the darkness into focus. When the sharp cry of a baby rang through the monitor, Dean realized that he  _ hadn’t  _ dreamed Cassie smacking him awake. In a zombie-like state, Dean got up from the bed, after pressing a kiss to Cassie’s cheek, and made his way to the bedroom across the hall from them. 

 

Claire was a little over six months old now. Sammy had turned into some sort of overbearing baby guru, taking his responsibilities as an uncle way overboard. But the guy was so excited and smitten with his little niece, Dean couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed with his brother. And that was why Claire was no longer sleeping in their room with them. Sam had been doing research and apparently she was the right age to try and get her on a sleeping schedule.

 

Which meant her crib was placed in her own room, and boy was  _ that  _ a friggin’ fight. Cassie and Sam were constantly arguing about it. And even though Claire was half angel, when Sam brought up all of the possible health issues it could cause, Cassie finally relented. Dean was just happy to have alone time with his wife again. 

 

Dean called her his wife, because for all intents and purposes that was what they were to each other. Husband and wife. But only in idea, seeing as Dean Winchester was technically dead according to authorities and Cassie was an angel of the lord, who wasn’t even on the human grid.

 

When he saw their beautiful little girl, face screwed up with her tears, reddened from the exertion, Dean let out a contented sigh as he lifted her into his arms and started murmuring to her as he rubbed her back and checked her diaper. The diaper was dry, so she must have been hungry. 

 

Dean went to the little bottle station they’d set up in her room, pulling out the formula and a bottled water from the shelf, he effortlessly got the bottle ready and in the electric warmer, all while holding Claire against his chest. As they waited, he sat down on one of the library chairs they’d pulled into the room and put his index finger to her mouth to suckle on.

 

Claire was beautiful. Granted Dean might be a  _ little  _ biased, but she was truly the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on, next to Cassie. How anyone could see such a beautiful child and want to wish harm on her was beyond him. And as far as they could tell, she didn’t really seem dangerous. There would be bursts of her power during extreme duress. If she was in pain from teething, occasionally the lights in the bunker would flicker. The one time she had a fever, all of the radios in the bunker came to life. That sort of thing.

 

Nothing Dean or Sam would go out of their way to hunt under normal circumstances. Dean smiled down at his daughter, contentedly sucking on the tip of his finger. “Hey, Beautiful. How’s Daddy’s little girl?”

 

Dean never believed in love at first sight until he saw Claire. And he’d never loved Cassie more than in that beautiful moment when she delivered their daughter. They were still hunted and on Heaven’s most wanted list, but between the natural protections and wardings of the bunker, as well as everything put in place by that other Dean, they were safe and sound within the confines of these walls.

 

There were days when they went a little stir crazy. The Winchesters had never stayed in the same place for longer than a handful of months at a time, and Cassie being so used to flying wherever and whenever at the drop of a hat... Tensions would rise and fights would happen. It was only normal.

 

But seeing Claire grow, watching the miracle of what he and Cassie created, was such a beautifully humbling experience, that often their fights would be short-lived. When the timer for the warmer went off, Dean carried Claire to get her bottle and returned to the chair, gently rocking her while she happily sucked down the formula.

 

Dean smiled at her beautiful face and softly started singing,  _ “Isn’t she lovely, isn’t she wonderful, isn’t she precious…” _

 

By the time he got to the second chorus,  _ “Isn’t she pretty, truly the angel’s best. Boy, I’m so happy, she has been Heaven blessed…”  _ was when he noticed Cassie standing in the doorway, watching them with a fond smile on her face.

 

“I thought the point of it being  _ my  _ turn was you got to rest,” he said, returning the fond smile.

 

"The bed is uncomfortably cold without you," Cassie stated with a soft smile. It was a flat out lie, because as an angel, Cassie never got cold.

 

Dean reached out his free hand to her. “Don’t lie. I’m sure my singing bothered you.”

 

She took his hand and let herself be pulled towards him into a sideways hug. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in amusement, even in the half lit room. "I love your voice, Dean Winchester. You know that."

 

Cassie touched Claire's forehead, two gentle fingers stroking over it, like she often did when Claire was bothered by something. It seemed to instantly relax her. Dean called it ‘mojo cheating’, Cassie called it ‘comforting’.

 

"I love seeing you with her," Cassie finally admitted.

 

Dean smiled up at her. “Sometimes I just can’t believe we made her. Like… We made her, Cassie.”

 

His happiness was mirrored on Cassie's face as she leaned into Dean before her eyes turned sad. He knew what she was thinking. They had talked about it, a lot. "I wish sometimes that I wasn’t an angel. I just want her to have a normal life without fear. Where she can go outside these walls, do all the things human children get to do. Go to school, play outside..."

 

He sighed as he put their now fast asleep daughter back in her crib. Dean leaned against the railing and looked down at Claire as he answered, “Me, too, Cassie. But unless there’s a way to… I don’t know, turn off yours and her beacons, we just… We can’t take the risk.” Dean turned to Cassie and grasped her hands. “I won’t lose you again. And I’ll die before I let anything happen to our daughter.”

 

"I know." Cassie slid into his arms and kissed his shoulder. "I haven’t heard any angel radio chatter for months. At least it looks like the birth of our daughter went unnoticed... But I hope we can find a way to hide her for good."

 

Dean smiled as he pulled her in for a chaste kiss. “We will. I promise.”

 

Cassie gave him one of her tiny, barely there smiles. "Are you coming back to bed?"

 

“Why? What’re you thinkin’?” Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows as he gently caressed her cheek.

 

"I'm thinking... we could use the few hours of quietness to make some noise of our own," she answered with a grin, leaning into his hand.

 

Without hesitating, Dean lifted Cassie into his arms and carried her bridal style back to their room. He carefully laid her out on the bed and stared down at her. Cassie’s beauty still managed to take his breath away. Dean crawled into the bed next to her, gently cupping her face as he stared down at her, feeling more and more in love with this beautiful creature. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the entire galaxy.”

 

Cassie smiled and kissed him gently before she leaned back. She hummed thoughtfully, "I sometimes wonder about that other Dean. Do you think he made it back?" 

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he rested his chin on his propped hand and looked down at her. “I’m trying to make out with you and you’re talkin’ about the other Dean.”

 

Cassie tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Dean. And I hope that every incarnation of you, in every universe, gets as lucky as we did."

 

“I love you, too, Castiel. And I’m sure the other Dean made it back. ‘Cause I promise you, if that guy loved his Castiel even  _ half  _ as much as I love you, then he’d die before giving up on you.”

 

Cassie leaned forward to draw him into a passionate kiss, before she pushed him flat on the bed and crawled onto his lap. "Dean," she breathed out, sensually biting her lower lip.

 

“Yeah, baby?” he asked in feigned innocence as he trailed his fingers up her bare thigh. 

 

Cassie closed her eyes and her breathing hitched, before she looked down at him and slowly pulled her silky nightgown up and over her head. Her breasts sprung free, nipples already hard from the cool temperature of the room. 

 

Dean couldn't help the groan of appreciation. She was utter perfection. As he dragged his palms over her belly, his right hand dragged up to play with the protruding buds, while his other hand trailed lower and lower.

 

The heat of her slit was mesmerizing as he parted her and swiped his finger through it. Cassie was already insanely wet and Dean groaned, “Fuck, baby.”

 

He loved the breathy little noises she made, just short of sounding like a needy whimper. "Please, Dean. I want you."

 

Cassie’s swollen nub practically throbbed as he started playing with her clit. Gentle and harmonic moans escaped as he used her wetness to slick his way. Dean delved deeper as he slid his finger past her folds to slip inside. He crooked his finger to tap the mound inside, eliciting a louder moan from her.

 

Dean was mesmerized as she rode his hand. His dick throbbed in envious need.

 

Her fingers clawed at his chest as she closed her eyes and begged, "Please, Dean. I need more."

 

Not needing to be asked twice, Dean gripped his erection and ran it up and down through her folds, teasing her a little more before he pushed at her opening. When the head of his cock breached her, slowly sinking in the insanely wet heat, Dean let out another groan. “Fuck, Cassie.”

 

Cassie bit her lip, her fingernails digging into his skin as she started to ride him. Making the most beautiful sounds, every time he thrusted into her. Her inner muscles twitched and stuttered around his length. Dean screwed his eyes shut from the sensory overload. Feeling and hearing her was pushing him impossibly close to orgasm, seeing her beauty would surely push him off of the proverbial ledge with no parachute in sight. 

 

Dean started thrusting into her a little harder, his cock grazing her cervix as he slowly increased his pace. The way she writhed against him was driving Dean to madness. But hell, the way her pussy clenched him, strangled him, she could have stayed perfectly still and he would have still been on the verge of losing control. 

 

One hand held onto her hip, as the other snaked to her folds again, teasing her clit as she continued to ride him like it was her destiny. Dean wasn’t going to last.

 

She was always vocal when she came. Maybe it was an angel thing, but whatever the case, Cassie had never held herself back during sex, always enjoying it. Full and complete surrender to pleasure. "Dean! Oh, yes, yes. Uh. Please come in me!"

 

Didn’t have to tell him twice. He continued to finger her swollen clit as he slammed up into her, getting lost in her sounds and heat as he felt the familiar coiling in his groin. “Come on, Baby. I know you got another one in you,” he urged as he furiously pushed her to the brink again, loving the way she threw her head back and moaned with abandon.

 

She was a beautiful mess, all whimpers, moans, and gasps as she came a second time, her already tight, wet pussy clenching even further around him.

 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, stumbling past the point of no return, his hips tensed and muscles convulsed as each pulse of his own orgasm filled her. As the spasms in his groin slowly ebbed to complete satiation, he groaned in contentment as Cassie collapsed bonelessly against him.

 

Carding his hand through her hair, he pushed it from her face and drew her in for a kiss. “I love you, Cassie.”

 

She kissed him back, long but gentle while she slid to his side, pressing into him. When she leaned back, she rubbed her hand over her own belly and smiled up at Dean. "I love you, too."

 

Before Dean could say or do anything else, Claire’s crying sounded through the baby monitor again. He chuckled and shook his head. “At least she waited until we were done this time…”

 

Cassie gracefully pushed herself up from the bed, slipping her nightgown over her head. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Dean grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her down for another kiss. “Hurry back.”

 

“I’ll try my best. She is very captivating.” Cassie smiled before she pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

Dean smiled contentedly as he watched her step out of the room. He then heard Cassie talking to Claire through the baby monitor and sighed as he sank against the pillows. He fell asleep to the sounds of the love of his life, humming off-key to their daughter.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

A few months later, Claire was giggling out of control, lying on her back as Sam played “Where is the moose?” with her. It was a game he invented with a plush moose that he hid behind his back, asking in a high pitched voice where it was, before he tickled Claire on her belly with it. It was one of her daughter’s favorite games, and Castiel was sure that she would never get tired of watching it.

 

She leaned against Dean on the couch, enjoying his warmth and closeness while he read an article on his laptop, which could hopefully turn out to be a new case.

 

When she looked up at him, she could see the soft smile on his lips. Claire’s giggles were incredibly infectious. Dean turned his head to drop a kiss on Castiel’s forehead, winking at her with a boyish, charming smile. The one that she had fallen for the first time he directed it at her. She loved how content and happy he looked. Something that was, by far,  _ not  _ the case during the apocalypse. But that had been ages ago.

 

They were happy now. Something Castiel never thought she would ever experience. “I love you,” she whispered into Dean’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She loved everything about this man, and she couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore.

 

Dean grinned and murmured against her cheek, “Ditto, Baby.”

 

They all looked up when they heard the door. Not many people had a key, but usually Bobby or Charlie called ahead when they came over. To his surprise though, it was both of them and they seemed to be in very happy moods.

 

“What’s up, bit – I mean, people?” Charlie greeted them when her eyes fell on Claire. She had a plastic bag in her hand and pulled a stuffed unicorn with a rainbow mane out of it. "Say hello to Steven." Charlie smiled as Claire made grabby hands for the toy.

 

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "We have some good news for you."

 

Dean eyeballed the unicorn, clearly annoyed with the gift, before focusing his attention back to Bobby. “Is it that the unicorn turns into something badass, like a bear?”

 

"Don't hate the unicorn." Charlie slapped his arm before she pulled a thick book out of her rucksack and another little plastic bag. "We might have found a solution for Claire."

 

Bobby nodded and leaned against the table. "One where you two don't have to worry about her being outside in the world anymore. Well, not more than normal parents would worry anyway."

 

Castiel walked up to them with a frown. “What do you mean?”

 

Sam hoisted Claire up in his arms as he approached behind Dean. All of them looking at the book in curiosity.

 

Charlie smiled. “There’s a spell in here that’s supposed to suppress grace. For an angel, it would almost make them human. But for a half angel, it would basically make him or her untraceable, and would also fix the pesky little bursts of power when she cries or she’s in pain.”

 

Dean looked at her with a hopeful expression. “Would it… How would we know it would work?”

 

"Can we test it on me?" Castiel asked, feeling suddenly breathless. Hopeful even. 

 

“That’s what we were thinkin’. Just to make sure it doesn’t hurt Claire,” Bobby affirmed as he started pulling different ingredients out of his duffel bag, placing them on the table.

 

“Wait a damn minute,” Dean said, grasping Castiel’s hand. “I don’t want Cassie hurt either.”

 

“Dean, let me try this. If this could help our daughter live a normal life, I want to try. Please.” She looked up into concerned green eyes, cupping his cheek. “Let me do this.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” he implored, holding her hand against his cheek.

 

“Could this harm me in any way other than my grace?” Castiel asked Bobby, who was still leaning against the table.

 

“From what we’ve found, it  _ shouldn’t  _ harm you. It’s a reversible spell that just mutes grace. It doesn’t destroy it or anything. But… We’ve never seen a spell like this performed. It might do nothin’. It might turn you into a goat…” Bobby answered honestly with a shrug.

 

Dean arched his brow as he looked down at her. “I don’t want you to turn into a goat either.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “Dean, I'm not going to be turned into a goat.”

 

Dean let out a sigh and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Fine. It's not like you listen to me anyway.”

 

Castiel gave him a reassuring smile and kissed the tip of his nose. “True.”

 

She went over to Bobby and Charlie and nodded. “I'm ready.”

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath when Charlie drew a circle and symbols with chalk on the ground around her, before placing a bowl with ingredients into the circle as well. Bobby walked up with the book and began the incantation. Castiel immediately felt like she was being wrapped in a thick, warm blanket. The feeling only lasted for a moment and she looked up at Bobby in confusion before her world suddenly shifted and she perceived everything as a human. "Oh..."

 

“Baby?” Dean asked as he grasped her elbow.

 

Castiel looked up at Dean in surprise. "I'm okay... I just feel human."

 

Dean smiled as he held her hand. “So it worked?”

 

"Yes," Castiel breathed out in awe before she turned to Bobby. "But you said this is temporary, right?"

 

Bobby smiled. “No. Just reversible. It can’t be undone without the consent of the recipient.”

 

Castiel nodded with a smile. "Okay. So could you reverse this on me, so I know that it will work and then..." She breathed out, before she smiled. "I still can't believe this worked." She looked at Dean, the love of her life, with a bright smile. "She can have a normal life."

 

Dean lifted Castiel into his arms and twirled her around, laughing in excitement. “I can’t believe it!”

 

Castiel felt like her heart was bursting with happiness. "This... I don't know what to say. I'm so happy."

 

Bobby smiled at them and clasped her shoulder. "Let's make you into an angel again and then we’ll protect your little Claire."

 

Castiel nodded and couldn't stop smiling when Bobby lifted the damper on her grace. She still couldn't help but smile at Dean when she took his hand and they intertwined their fingers. She squeezed his hand, watching as Charlie and Bobby prepared the spell for Claire. 

 

Castiel leaned over to Dean. "She can go to school and have friends."

 

Dean’s expression grew serious. “Fuck, we're gonna need to start looking at preschools.”

 

"And what do we do when she invites friends over? We live in a bunker." Castiel’s eyes widened with realization.

 

Sam cleared his throat and laughed. "Guys, she’s not even a year old and you’re already planning her life. Don't worry. We’ve got all the time to figure this out together."

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and Sam and sighed contentedly. “Yeah. We do.”

 

**The End.**


End file.
